Such a machine is, for example, a press, a shearing machine, a size-reduction unit or the like, for the preparation of residual metals or other residual materials. The prior art and the invention are explained more fully in the following with reference to the example of a scrap baling press, without limitation of the invention to this extent.
The movable parts of a machine of the aforementioned type are usually activated hydraulically. This applies equally to pressing rams and to shearing blades, or to other actuators that are driven in a rotatory or linear manner and act mechanically upon the residual material.
The components of the machine that are moved relative to one another (or onto one another) are usually lubricated with a lubricant such as oil, in order to reduce friction, wear and maintenance. The lubricating oil is supplied from a lubricating-oil container to the location(s) to be lubricated, if necessary via a lubricating-oil distributor. It is usual for an associated lubricant line to be disposed in the static component. The component that slides past the latter causes the lubricant to be distributed, but usually in a non-uniform, non-reproducible manner.